It All Started With A Broken Heart
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: He was a coward. And because of his cowardice, her feelings got mixed up. MomoxAnn. I'm bad at summaries. Warning: I did not follow the Japanese way of celebrating Valentine's Day. My 1st MomoxAnn. Please read and review. Oneshot


**A/N: This is my first MomoxAnn fic. Please don't forget to review when you're done.**

**Warnings: Too much drama (I think), OOC-ness (I think), I did not follow the Japanese way of celebrating Valentine's Day. Instead, I followed _our_ way of celebrating the said event. If I followed the Japanese way of celebrating it, everything will be more complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, Konomi-sensei does. If I own it, the ending wouldn't be like that.**

* * *

**It All Started With A Broken Heart**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Moshi moshi?" a cheerful voice greeted.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tachibana imotou," someone greeted playfully at the other end of the line.

"Momoshiro are you trying to greet me or piss me off?" the girl frowned.

"Maybe both," Momo replied with the same tone, he does love to tease the girl.

"If that's the only reason why you called me, then I'm hanging up," Ann said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay I'll get to the point," Momo said as he can already imagine the girl in his head glaring at him irritated. "I just saw Kamio buy roses at the flower shop today."

"So?" Ann replied as she arched her eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'so?'? It means that it's really you!" Momo replied.

"Don't get my hopes up, we're just friends," Ann pointed out.

"You're too shallow," Momo commented.

"Ja," Ann bade.

"Ja," Momo replied and hung up. "Just so you know, they were _red_ roses."

"Flowers? For me? Yeah right," Ann said to herself and headed to school.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Today was Valentine's Day and this is the day where boys give their girlfriends or crushes, chocolates, stuff toys and other things. This is the time of the year where love is really in the air. But of course if there are happy ones because they have found love, there are also the ones who are heart-broken because they are hurt.

A certain Momoshiro Takeshi has an admiration for a certain girl named Ann Tachibana. Unfortunately, the girl does not seem to have any feelings for him because the one she likes is her classmate Kamio Akira. As soon as Momo figured that out, he decided to not tell the girl his true feelings for her (big mistake!) and just to help the girl be with the one she likes. Even though he will end up being the one hurt at the end, he won't mind because she will be happy and so will he be. Her happiness is more important than his happiness.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

"Ohayo!" Ann greeted as she entered the classroom. She then headed to her seat and placed her things there.

"Ne Tachibana-san, can you help us with the decorations, they fell off," her classmate asked.

"Whoah! Some people just can't wait eh?" Ann exclaimed as she saw some boys 'on the move.'

"You can say that again," her classmate replied.

"_I just saw Kamio buy roses at the flower shop today."_

Ann shook the thought out of her head. _"As if! But what if what Momoshiro said is true?"_ she was so busy with her thoughts that she can barely hear her classmate.

"Oi Tachibana-san are you there?" her classmate waved her hands in front of her.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Ann apologized as she snapped back to reality.

"Can you just stick this there?" her classmate handed her the decoration and Ann did as what she was told.

"Are we done?" Ann asked.

"Yeah thanks for your help," her classmate thanked.

"No problem," Ann smiled and went back to her seat. Unfortunately, as she turned her back to head for her seat, she didn't like what she was seeing with her eyes. She froze for a moment and looked away as she walked faster to her seat, pretending that she saw nothing of the sort. As she arrived at her place, her body felt heavy and she sat down for she felt that her strength has gone down the drainage. She also felt a pang in her heart making her breath uncomfortably; it's as if she's forgotten how to breathe. Unconsciously, unknowingly, her eyes started to water and when she blinked, they rolled down her cheeks. She touched her cheek, wondering what would have rolled down, only to find out that it was wet. _"What's this? Am I—crying? Because of that? No it can't be! I can't love him this much!"_

"Hey girl what's—" her seatmate's words trailed off as she saw her seatmate in a state she has never seen before.

Ann heard her and instantly wiped her tears. Then she tried to act normal and face her friend.

"Don't even bother, I already saw it," her friend smirked.

"Well, you saw my _pitiful _side," Ann forced off a smile.

"I can't believe that you—"

"I know, so you saw it, too," Ann cut her off.

"Yeah but I never thought that you'll react this way," her friend replied.

"Neither did I," Ann agreed as sorrow filled her eyes.

Their chitchat was interrupted when classes started. As it started, Ann tried to compose herself up and she kept blinking, closing and opening her fists, and biting her lower lip so as to hold back her tears. She ended up successful but she still needed to cry her heart out. And her friend noticed that because she can see Ann's actions out of the corner of her eye.

_Fast forward…_

The bell signaling the end of morning classes rang and students got ready to go to the cafeteria.

"Ann-chan—"

"Ann-chan, let's go," Hana said as she dragged Ann to the cafeteria. She has been preventing Kamio, who had made her friend cry, all day from having a conversation with Ann before Ann could say or do anything to her.

"Arigato, Hana-chan," Ann thanked.

"You owe me," Hana winked.

"Okay, what do you want?"

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

"Oi Momo watch it!" the acrobatic player scolded his kohai for riding his bike so fast.

"Gomen Eiji-senpai!" the spiky head apologized and dashed out.

"What's the rush?" the red head wondered as he watched his kohai.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

"Thanks again Hana-chan," Ann thanked as they were leaving the school grounds.

"No problem. I'm sorry if we won't be able to go home together," Hana apologized.

"Nah don't worry about it. I'll be fine," Ann added.

"Okay. Oh and you've got company," Hana smiled as she glanced at the gates.

"Huh?" Ann followed her friend's gaze and was surprised to find Momoshiro Takeshi with his bicycle by the gates.

"Ja ne," Hana bade and left.

"Momoshiro-kun, what brings you here?" Ann asked.

"I was just passing by," Momo replied. "Uhm, aren't you forgetting someone?"

Ann's expression changed and narrowed her eyes to the couple that just passed by.

"Gomen," Momo apologized. _"That bastard!"_

"Its okay, I gotta go," Ann was about to go but Momo stopped her…

"I'll give you a ride," Momo volunteered.

"Is it okay?" Ann asked.

"Sure," Momo smiled.

The short-haired girl placed her things in the basket of the bike with Momo's things. Then, positioned herself on the bicycle.

"Alright," Momo said and started pedaling to their destination. "I'm sorry for getting your hopes up," he apologized after a few moments.

"…" no reply came from the girl.

Sensing that he needed to know what happened because he was at fault, he stopped the bike at the park. "Will it be okay to tell me what happened?"

Ann knew that the boy was worried so she replied, "The flowers…were never for me."

Momo felt sorry for the girl and wanted to punch himself right now, this moment for his foolishness. "You can cry if you want to. My shoulder is the only thing I can offer for now."

With no reply she buried her face onto the kind boy's uniform and silent tears started rolling down her cheeks while some sniffles can be heard, too. Momo's expression changed as he saw the girl like this. He then brought out his hand and started rubbing her back as he repeatedly said, "Let it all out. Everything's gonna be fine." After the tears stopped flowing, Ann lifted her face and cleaned it.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Momoshiro," Ann thanked.

"Here," Momo put a teddy bear in front of the girl. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Ann gratefully accepted the gift from the boy with a bright smile.

"You won't go home empty-handed," Momo joked. "Now you owe me."

"For what? The bear? You can have it back,"

"No for wetting my uniform,"

"But you volunteered,"

"Still…mind taking a stroll with me for a while?"

"Sure,"

So they rode on Momo's bike and felt the wind blowing past them. After that, they went to some food stores the boy knew and ate. They talked, exchanged stories and laughed like good old pals.

"Thanks for everything Momoshiro," Ann thanked as they reached her house.

"No problem," Momo winked at her.

"Ja!" Ann bade as she went inside.

--

Ever since that day, Momo had always picked up the short-haired girl from school and accompany her home. Sometimes, they would stop by to eat or to just hang out. And because of this, they had become closer than they were before. But they were just close best friends because Momo hasn't told her his feelings. He was waiting for the right time to tell the girl. That is until…

"KAMIO!" Momo shouted as he forced himself to miss.

"Momoshiro, what's wrong with you?!" Kamio was surprised with Momoshiro's sudden attack.

"How could you do that?! I trusted you yet you still made her cry!" Momo retorted.

"What?! Who cried because of me? I haven't hurt anyone yet," Kamio asked confusingly.

"That's what you think! Because of you I had to see Ann-chan in a state I never wanted to see!" Momo replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kamio asked. He still cannot cope up with Momoshiro. "That _I _made Ann-chan cry?"

"Yes, last Valentine's Day, you made her cry," Momo tried to refresh Kamio's memory.

"I did—what??" Kamio asked unbelievably.

"I thought that you liked her so I never told her because it was you whom she liked and you were already treating her more than a friend so I trusted her to you. But last Valentine's Day, you broke her heart," Momo replied.

"Yes, I do admit that once I _thought _that I liked Ann-chan, but then I realized that she was only my friend and that I have found someone else," Kamio admitted.

Momo was about to open his mouth to say something but the red head cut him off…

"But how about you?! You dare lecture me about my mistakes yet you don't even bother to look at your own mistakes!? If you never wanted to see her in that state you should've opened your mouth a long time ago," Kamio told the guy who was about to punch him a few moments ago.

"…"

"Stop it, you two," a familiar voice echoed in the two boys' ears.

"A-Ann-chan!"

"Momoshiro, Kamio is not at fault here. Because I know that it was never his intention to make me cry. Besides, he followed his heart," Ann defended the red head.

"Ann-chan, I'm—" Ann cut him off…

"Don't apologize because none of this was your fault,"

"Ann-chan," Momo called out.

"Momoshiro, you're a coward!" Ann pointed out directly but with her back facing him. "And because of your cowardice, I failed to notice your presence. Has it not occurred to you or have you not thought that if you said everything in the first place, I could've given you a chance?"

"Ann-chan I'm sorry," was all Momo could say after being affected by Ann's words.

"And because of that, the person whom I thought was the one I like was just a friend and the person whom I thought was just a friend was really the one I like," Ann added.

Momoshiro was out of words so he turned the girl to face him and embraced her. Even though she fought back, the boy continued to be stubborn. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for my cowardice. I've been having sleepless nights thinking whether I should tell you or not but I never thought that you will give me a chance if I do so. But I was going to tell you sooner or later; I was just looking for the right time. Now, I know that this not the best time but can you still give me a chance?"

A few moments of tensed silence followed then Ann spoke, "Yes,"

Momo's face was enlightened by the girl's answer that he pecked her on the lips which surprised the girl. He grinned as he saw the girl's expression.

"Momoshiro, promise me that you'll take good care of Ann-chan, or else you'll be facing the whole Fudomine tennis club," Kamio whispered a warning in Momo's ear before leaving them.

"I'll keep that in mind," Momo replied a whisper.

"Take care you, two," Kamio bade.

"Ja ne, Kamio-kun," Ann bade.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

"Oi Momo, what's the rush?" the red head pulled his kohai's shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing senpai," Momo replied.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? You've always been in a hurry every time we had extended practices," Kikumaru pointed out.

"Oh well—" Momo was about to say something when he heard a familiar feminine voice…

"Momoshiro,"

"Oh," the acrobatic player grinned and elbowed his kohai. "You should've said earlier. Good luck," then he left.

"Ann-chan you should've just waited for me," Momo said to the girl.

"Nah, I thought I'll turn the tables this time," Ann smiled.

"Is there somewhere you wanna go today?" Momo asked.

"Maybe," Ann replied.

"Then, let's go," Momo said and both of them bicycled their way to the said destination…

A scared heart finally faced its fears, a confused heart finally found light and both hearts found love…

**oWaRi**

* * *

**Well I do hope its fine. Again, I apologize for the OOC-ness. I also apologize if it was fast-paced and lacks some details. I wanted to try writing a MomoxAnn fic and this is what it turned out. Just so you know, I'm open. Just take it easy on me. The movie of John Lloyd Cruz and Bea Alonzo with Sam Milby, Close To You, and an experience of mine gave me an idea for this fic. So that's all. Take Care and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
